


Queen of Meeren

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: After Daenerys broke the wheel and burned down King's Landing she feels she has no home there. She flew back to Meeren and started a new life there because she did not want to live her life in fear. She has reason to go back. She lost too much and she did not want to loose more.5 years passed ...





	1. Chapter 1

WINTERFELL

"It's good to see you" Sansa hugged Jon. Since King's Landing burned down by the Targaryen Queen he spent most of his time with the wildings. Sometimes he went home but leave very soon. He has no home. He felt himself alone. He thought he belongs to the North but he did not find his place there. He did not find his happiness. He did not find his family.  
"How long will you stay this time?" Sansa smiled.  
"Not too long. He forced a smile too "A couple days."  
"You don't belong there."  
"I don't belong anywhere." He sighed "Arya?"  
"She's alive that is all I know. Bran sends ravens about her whereabouts. She enjoys her free life."  
"Good for her." He answered. He wanted to ask about Daenerys. No matter how many years passed he couldn't get her out of his head. He tried to forget her. Especially after what she did but since she left Westeros there were no signs of her madness. All the news were about how Meeren is shining under the rule of their Queen. All the news he knew of course. He never had a chance to ask her why she did what she did in King's Landing. She left before he could ask her. He was just blaming her and did not give her a chance to explain her actions.  
"I assume you wanna talk with Samwell first as always."  
He nodded and followed his sister. Samwell is his only source. He trusted him. He trusted his informations and to be honest he did not want anyone else to know how he still feels for the Mad Queen. She was not mad. Just lost. And he still blamed himself because he had a huge part in it. 

MEEREN

"Thank you for your service Daario Naharis." She nodded towards to the soldier.  
"Anything for my Queen. Even more if she need it." He answered with a smirk.  
Daenerys smiled back and walked to the windows. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world. No one could deny it. She did not braid her hair anymore but it looks perfect with her summer dresses. Those dresses shows how perfect her body is.  
"I am talking serious. You don't have to be alone." He walked closer and placed his hand to her shoulder.  
"You never give up Daario Naharis." She stated but since she came back she never shows any affection towards him. Those times were passed.  
"My love for you is still as strong as in the first day." He answered and removed his hand from her body.  
Dany did not say anything just staring outside the windows. She was watching a little girl with long brown hair. She was laughing and playing outside. Her eyes were so happy. Her laughs fills the streets with joy. Daario stepped next to her and looking the girl too.  
"You've never talked about her father." He stated quietly.  
Dany felt sadness in that moment but she knew she made the right decision years ago.  
"It's not important." She held her tears back. It was not important anymore. It was her past.

WINTERFELL

Jon and Samwell finally left alone by Sansa. They were talking about Westeros and usual things while she was there but his face changed in the minute when Sansa stepped out from the room. Sam knews exactly what he wanted to know.  
"I am afraid I cannot give you anything new. She is still in Meeren. Drogon seen several times there."  
"That is all?" Jon was sad.  
"All we know... Meeren is flowering. More than ever. People there are happy under her rule. Just as the kingdoms since their got their independence." Sam took a deep breath "It had to happen in this way."  
"Yeah." He answered.

"You still love her?"  
"I just worry about her. That is all." He tried to lie but he was never good at lying.  
"Maybe you were wrong. Maybe we were wrong." Sam answered. "Maybe ... "  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Jon took a deep breath.  
"What is your plan? Going back to the wildings and living your life in this way?" Sam asked him.  
"I thought I'll be happy there. I thought this is where I belong."  
"Maybe your Stark side belongs to the North but..." he started "but you are not only a Stark."  
"What do you wanna say Sam?" Jon frowned.  
"I never forgive her what she did with my family. I know my father was ... wasn't a good man but ... my brother died because of her. She killed them." He still couldn't talk about those things without tears "but she saved many innocent people too when the long night came. Then she burned down King's Landing. But now... all we know she is a greet Queen and everyone loves her. Maybe we were wrong about her. Maybe not. I guess we'll never know. But one thing I know and you cannot deny it. You still love her. And you'll never can be happy until you find out you made a mistake when you let her go or not." 

MEEREN

Dany had nightmares. She could never forget that day in King's Landing. She still hear those screams. Those screams wakes her up every night. She did not want to hurt anyone. Somehow she just lost the control. She wanted to burn down the Red Keep. Nothing else. She still had no idea how and what happened that day. She lost her faith in herself and after that she knew. She has no chance to stay there. Jon blamed her just as everyone else. They did not ask anything just blame her. She clearly remembered his last words. "You are not my Queen anymore." He lost his faith in her too. She was tossing and turning in the bed.  
"Mom" her daughter was in the door. Dany sat up on the bed and looked her worriedly.  
"Sweetheart? What is wrong?" She get up and went to her little girl.  
"I had that dream again." She answered.  
"Which dream?"  
"The wolf. He followed me everywhere. It was so strange. Everything was white. Why?" The little girl continued.  
"You mean the lands? It is snow honey. It is... falling from the sky when the weather is cold but... "she swallowed "not here. Not in Meeren."  
"I don't like snow."  
"I know Missandei. I know." She hugged her close. She was her life now. She was the reason to live. She was the reason why she left Westeros. She wanted to give her a happy life and she knew she never could be happy in the other side of the Narrow Sea. Neither her. "Do you wanna sleep here? With me?" Dany smiled at her.  
"Yes." She nodded and followed her mom to the bed. Daenerys placed her arms around her daughter and pulled her close.

"Mommy."  
"Yes?"  
"Why this wolf following me?" She asked quietly.  
"Maybe he wanna... show you something." Her voice was so kind and calm.  
"About my dad?" That question came from nowhere. Dany knew someday she'll have to tell her everything about her father but that was not the right time.  
"Just sleep. And do not forget. I always protect you no matter what comes." She gave a kiss to her cheek.  
"And Drogon. He also protects me." She was giggling.  
"Yes Missandei. He is."  
"And Daario" she continued.  
"You better sleep now honey."  
"Can he be my dad?" She asked innocently.  
Dany raised her eyebrow and smiled a bit. Daario loved her. He loved her daughter too. Yes. That would be the best option but her heart still belongs to someone else no matter how many years passed. She still loved the white wolf. Her Jon. Meanwhile she knew... Jon probably started a new life. Has a family. A loving wife and children and he already forget the Mad Queen who destroyed King's Landing. Not to mention the fact after the truth comes out about his real parents he couldn't love her in the way before. Maybe she should just move on too. Not for herself. For her daughter. Missandei fell asleep. Dany gave another kiss to her head and she tried to sleep too. With her new plans in her mind. 

WINTERFELL

"Sam. Where is Jon? His room is empty." Sansa asked.  
"He... left." He hesitated with the answer.  
"Left? He just arrived. He told me he is gonna stay here for a couple days." Sansa did not understand.  
"He decided to... move on."  
"What does that mean?" Sansa frowned but Sam did not answer just spread his arms. He swore Jon he won't tell anyone. Not until he finds out what is the truth about Daenerys and his feelings.

MEEREN

"You wanted to see me My Queen?" Daario bowed and smirked.  
"Yes. What are the news?"  
"Everything is fine. A normal day. Everyone is happy except..." he continued but stopped.  
"Except?" Dany raised her eyes to him.  
"Except the sadness in your eyes. I've never grown used to it." He answered quietly. He was charming and kind. He loved her. She knew it and she decided to give a chance for him. For her happiness but the words just couldn't come to her mouth to tell him.  
"The unsullied?" She asked without emotions.  
"There are more and more candidate to your free army. They want to serve their Queen if any trouble comes. Grey Worm is a great leader. The new soldiers are not unsullied but..."  
"Good." She nodded and smiled "I hope we never need them again. The wars are over for years."  
"Mom." Missandei entered into the room and when she saw Daario she ran to him. He raised her up immediately.  
"My perfect little princess."  
"I am a dragon." She answered and giggling.  
"You are just as your mother. And what my dragon princess wish? You know I'd give everything to you and your mother."  
"You spoil her." Dany stated with a small smile.  
"She is my Queen too. She deserves the world." Daario answered. The sentence reminded her Jon Snow again. How many times he told this to her. How much she hated it... because she knew she'll never be more to him again just his Queen.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Daario noticed how her smile dissapeared.  
"No. Of course not."  
"So. What do you want princess?" He turned back to Missandei. The little girl blushed. "Say it. You cannot say anything wrong."  
"Would you be my dad?"  
"Missandei!" Dany wanted to shut her down immediately no matter how she loved her. She started to laugh embarassingly. Daario also laughed but it was clear it came from his heart.  
"My princess I am afraid it is only your mothers choice."  
"Mom please." She turned her face to her. Dany shook her head and smiled. She wanted to answer but suddenly a dothraki soldier entered to the room.  
"What happened?" Dany looked him worriedly.  
"We caught a man in the shores. He is from Westeros. He said he wanna talk with you." The dothraki said and Dany immediately went to see him. Before she left the room she turned to Daario.  
"Keep her here and ..." she caressed her little hand.  
"Don't worry. She'll be save." Daario answered without hesitation.

She was worried. After many years what a man from Westeros wants from her. She left she gave up the Iron Throne she wanted nothing else just piece. She was in a hurry. When she entered into the hall she immediately frozen. Jon Snow stood in front of her guarded by her dothraki soldiers. She couldn't believe to her own eyes. All pains, all dissapointment, all heartbreak... comes up again. Jon tried to escape from the soldiers arms and he did not notice Dany in the first second. 

"Let him go." She demanded and in that minute Jon raised his eyes to her. The eyes what she knew so well. Her daughter has the same eyes as her father. It reminded her every day what she did. What she lost. Jon couldn't say a word he was just staring her. She was different. She wore a blue swing dress. Her hair fallen to her shoulders. She was more beautiful than ever if it was possible. Jon stared her eyes but he couldn't tell how see feels to see him again.  
"My Queen. He told us he know you." The soldier said to her in dothraki.  
"He did. Once." She answered but Jon did not understand what she said. "Let him go. It's alright."  
Jon straightened and he was still a good looking man. His dark curls and his deep brown eyes. Dany remembered how weak she was. She would gave up everything just for him. She was a fool. "You can go now." She told to the soldiers and they walked out slowly from the room. She waited while they closed the door then they were staring each other without any words. Dany came to mind soon. No. She can't be weak. She can't trust him.  
"Why are you here?" She asked a bit hostilely and she kept distance from him.  
"You look beautiful." He started in a soft voice.  
"That is not an answer." She remained strong. "What do you want?"  
"I... wanted to see you. I..." he hesitated. He knew she must be hurt but he did not expect that.  
"Why? See what I did with Meeren? Did I burn it to the ground? Since when Westeros people care about Essos?" She continued with so much fire in her.  
"It is not about that."  
"Than what is it about Jon?" She asked him nervously.  
"I don't think it is you who have to be outraged after what you did in King's Landing." He answered. That was his biggest weakness. His honesty. That thing never changed. Dany narrowed her eyes and shook her head.  
"You have no idea what happened there. And you have no right to came here and questioning me." She answered vehemently.  
"I was there if you may forget. I can't forget it." He raised his voice.  
"What the hell do you want? I left remember? I left and gave you and your people everything what I got. I gave them what they wanted. You never asked me what happened that day. You never wanted to know."  
"We all saw what happened Dany."  
"Do not call me that way." She could kill him with her eyes. "And you know nothing about it." 

The silence was deep between them. Dany fought with her own feelings. She did everything to held her tears. She don't understand. She don't understand what he want and why he just appeared after many years.  
"Believe it or not." He continued quietly "I worried about you. I wanted to see with my own eyes ..."  
"Wanted to see what?" She asked him.  
"You. I wanted to see you. I've heard about Meeren. I've heard about the Dragon's Bay. Everyone heard about it in Westeros. The shining empire in Essos. Without starvation and without slavery."  
"Now you see it."  
"I do. And it amazes me. I just don't understand... you ... you fought in all your life to rule the Seven Kingdoms and when you won the war ... you just..."  
"Burned it to the ground." She was still the strongest girl with whom he ever met. He just nodded.  
"I want to understand Dany... Daenerys."  
"Maybe it is too late." She answered but she couldn't fight with her tears anymore.  
"Maybe not."  
"It is." She closed the topic and wiped away a tear from her eyes "You can stay as long as you want Lord Snow but do not expect nice welcome here." She started to leave "My people do not like Westeros people too much. And when you go back to Westeros you can tell them what the Mad Queen did in the other side of the Narrow Sea." 

She went back to her room and took Missandei from Daario's arms. He wanted to ask something but she just shook her head. He bowed and left her there.  
"What's wrong?" Missandei asked her.  
"Nothing baby. There is nothing wrong." She kissed her forehead.

Jon was free. Dany really let him stay there but avoided to meet or talk with him but he could do anything he wanted. He went for a walk around the city and realized all the things what they heard were true. He saw many happy families and the children were playing in the street. The taverns and the markets were loud. He saw everything with his own eyes but he still couldn't understand. He saw some unsullied around the city but no one cared about them. He wanted answers. Maybe what happened was... but how. They all saw it. They all saw how she spread fire around and killed many innocents. These two things were just not in sync. There must be something what he don't know. When he arrived back to the great pyramid he was sinking into his own thoughts. He did not notice the little girl who just ran into him and fall.  
"Are you alright?" He crouched and helped her to stand up.  
"Yes." She nodded and raised her eyes to him. Jon suddenly was in shock but shook his head. She was totally like... no it is not possible. Her deep brown eyes. The forms of her cheek. Her smile. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
"Missandei." Daario arrived there. "I told you. I am not that fast."  
"Catch me if you can" The little girl laughed and ran back to the pyramid but Daario did not follow her. He was staring Jon just as Jon was staring him.  
"The mysterious stranger." Daario stated.  
"Jon Snow." Jon streched his hand and Daario shook it.  
"Daario Naharis. The first guard of the Queen." He said it with so much satisfaction in his voice  
"I am glad she is in good hands." Jon tried to answer something normal but he did not like him.  
"She is. Here in Meeren. She should've never gone to Westeros." He was so protective. "How do you know her?"  
"We..." he hesitated "fought together in the greatest wars of Westeros."  
"And then you betrayed her." Daario was straight.  
Jon hissed.  
"She fought alongside you and your people then you just turned against her."  
"You did not see it. What she done..."  
"She is a Queen. She always have been. She often... had hasty maybe hard decisions but she always fought against oppressors to create a better world. You did not give her a chance ... but here in Meeren she did it. Westeros lost a great ruler when you turned against her." Daario answered. It was clear how much he believed in her. "Forgive me My Lord but I think the little princess misses my company." He turned his back at him and walked away. 

Little Princess. Does that mean... he was still thinking about the little girl, who has every Stark feature in her face. He went back to the Pyramids and watching them playing in the hall. Dany walked in and the girl jumped to her arms. They were laughing. The three of them together. Jon felt how his heart breaking in that moment.  
"I think we have company." Daario whispered to Dany and looked to Jon direction. Her smile gone. When Jon noticed they saw him he took a step forward.  
"Dany... Your Grace" he nodded towards to her with his head.  
"I am afraid you two don't know each other." She looked to Daario.  
"We've already met." He smirked. Jon was just staring the brown hair girl in Dany's arms.  
"Mom. Who is he?" Missandei asked Dany. That moment Jon eyes were widen and his mouth fall open.  
"Just an old ... friend." She answered and stared Jon.  
"I thought ... " Jon tried to form words.  
"She is my daughter. Missandei." Dany answered then turned to Daario "would you please take her outside? I would like to have a word with Lord Snow."

When Daario and the girl passed by Jon Missandei saw his crest.  
"Wolf." She said quietly and then they left the room. Jon was still embarassed.  
"She is a miracle." Dany tried to smile.  
"You... have.... you have a daughter." That was all what he could say. She just nodded.  
"You told me... you..."  
"It seems I was wrong. And you were right. The witch lied to me." She answered and lowered her head "Sorry for the ... bad welcome. I was just... surprised and..."  
"How old is she?" Jon couldn't came to mind.  
"Almost five." Dany answered but she immediately regret it then swallowed a big one. Jon tried to put the pieces together in his head. Dany saw it. She saw he may figured it out.  
"Not yours." She stated quickly. "Don't worry. So. May I ask how long do you wanna stay here?"  
Jon turned to her but did not answer.  
"Maybe. You wanna meet an old friend." She smiled at him. 

They were riding outside the city. Jon spotted Drogon in the field. The beast still grows. He was much bigger than the last time he saw him. They get off from the horses and walked to the dragon. Drogon lowered his head and Jon caressed it.  
"He must feel himself alone." He stated.  
"Yes."  
"I have... never had a chance to say how sorry I am. Because of Rhaegal."  
"That is the past." Dany answered and walked a bit away from him.  
"What happened? That day in King's Landing." He turned to her.  
"It doesn't matter" Dany forced a smile but Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.  
"It does." He was staring her face. He decided to not let her go until she tells the truth. She glanced at Drogon then she lowered her head. "Dany. Please." He raised her head by her chin. A tear fall from her eyes. "Tell me. I wanna know. I wanna hear."  
"It wasn't me." She fought with her tears "I wanted to burn down the Red Keep. Just the Red Keep. Nothing else. But I lost control. Drogon... started to burn down everything and I couldn't stop him. No matter how I tried. No matter what I told he just... he was just breating fire to everything. He never did anything like this." She was crying. Jon was staring her in shock. "He was not himself."  
"Dany I..." he started.  
"As I said." She took a deep breath "It doesn't matter by now." He released his hand and went to her horse. She got up and rode away. Left Jon there. He was looking after her then back to Drogon. She did nothing but they never gave a chance to her to explain it. He felt himself destroyed. He felt himself a fool. He should've listened to her years ago... but it was too late. He lost her. Because he couldn't love her and couldn't believe her when he had to. 

He was sitting in the gardens next day. Thinking. He has nothing there in Meeren. He knew he had to leave soon. He spotted Missandei. She was staring him behind the column. He smiled and waved to her and she immediately hide. Then he saw her little face again. Glanced at him then hide again. He stood up and  walked to the column.  
"I don't bite." He told to the little girl softly. She did not notice him and jumped back. "Hey." He crouched "my name is Jon."  
"I am Missandei." She took a step closer.  
"Nice to meet you Missandei. You have a beautiful name." Jon told her and he noticed how she was staring her crest. "Do you like wolves?"  
For an answer she shook her head.  
"No? Why not?"  
"Scary."  
"But the dragons are not scary?" He laughed a bit. "Wolves are not scary. Believe me. I have one and he is very kind and he protect me." He continued.  
"A wolf always follow me in my dreams." Missandei told him "in a place where everything is white. Mommy told me it is... snow."  
Jon's heart skipped a beat. That moment the way she looked at him that was not a question anymore.  
"Where is your father?" Jon tried to get his answers.  
"I don't know. Mommy never talk about him."  
Jon nodded. The recognition was hard for him.  
"Do you know... " he started " Where can I find your mom?"  
"She does not feel well. She wanted to be alone. In her room." 

Jon pulled the little girl close and gave a kiss to her forehead then stood up. He started to leave but stopped and turned back to the girl.  
"Missandei. That wolf. Who follows you. He just wants to protect you. He would never hurt you. Believe me. Because you are not just a dragon. You are a wolf too." He smiled and the child smiled back to him. 

He was running up the stairs and without any knock he entered into her room. Dany surprised.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled with him.  
"She is my daughter." He tried to breath normally.  
"I told you..."  
"Do not lie to me Dany. She is my daughter. I know it. She more likes me then likes you. I knew it from the first moment." He was mad.  
"What if she is?" She shruggered her shoulders.  
"What if she... I can't believe." He was yelling with her "Why you did not tell me? Why you lied to me?"  
"What would have changed if you know about her?" She spread her arms.  
"Everything." He sighed.  
"Nothing." She frowned. "You couldn't love me. You betrayed me. You with everyone else wanted to see me dead. If you would have know about her... it would just cause danger for her too." She raised her voice.  
"I love you." He answered immediately but she shook her head.  
"Don't."  
"What do you think why I am here? That is the truth." He grabbed her and stared her face "I love you. For fuck sake. I made a mistake. I made the biggest mistake in my life when I let you go. I should've trust you. I was an idiot." He placed his hand to her cheek.  
"You should have. Now it is too late." She frowned.  
"Don't say this." He almost begging her and in the next minute he pressed his lips against her lips and after many years he kissed the woman he loved more than anything. First she kissed him back she wanted nothing more but after a second she came to mind.  
"Let me go." She escaped from his arms. "You came here after 5 years and you told me you love me? It does not work in this way. When I needed you... you were not there. When we needed you, you were not there. When I begged you to stay with me... you just left me. You told me I am not your Queen anymore. You know what Jon? I never wanted to be your Queen. I would've done anything for you but you just pushed me away because your morals did not let you to love me." She was yelling. "And now you are here telling me you love me and you want me to believe this? I don't."  
"That is the truth. I've never stopped loving you I was just confused. But I always loved you." He stepped closer.  
"Confused?" She faked a laugh "can you imagine how much confused was your daughter when she saw happy families around and I couldn't tell her why her father is not here. With us."  
"Fuck Dany I had no idea she exists." He tried to defense himself.  
"You better go now. Back to your home." She turned her back at him but he grabbed her again and squeezed him into his arms.

"No."  
"Go." She yelled.  
"No!" He answered and kissed her again. She tried to protest at first but he did not let her go. He was kissing her deeply and she kissed him back. Meanwhile they were kissing Jon walked with her to the table and started to remove her dress. He wanted her. He needed her. She was the only one for him. No matter what happened no matter how many years passed. His love remained the same. Dany pulled off his shirt then he started to remove his pants and their naked bodies pressed to each other. He raised her leg to make more place to himself and with a quick thrust he was in her.  
"Jon" she moaned to his mouth.  
"I love you Dany" he answered and he continued with the kisses and the thrusts. They were wild and passionate. They wanted each other. Too many years passed. Every in and out was a pleasure. He almost eat her face. He missed those lips and he missed that feeling. First in the past few years he felt himself happy again. Dany enjoyed every move of him. Her nails digged into his back and she almost screamed when she reached her orgasm. Jon smirked and continued. He did not want to let her go ever in this lifetime. Not again. They belonged together. He grabbed her by her butt and walked to the bed with her. He leaned over her and stared her. Swiped away a lock from her face. Dany was scanning his face with her green-blue eyes. Those were still mesmerizing. Jon spread her legs and he thrust her again.  
"Yes" she closed her eyes and moaned. They were in sync. They were one. They were made for each other.  
"Dany." He groaned. Their moans and groans became louder and thicker. They were both wild and frenzied and couldn't stop. 

After those passionate hours they were laying on the bed. In each others arms. Jon was caressing her back.  
"I should go and check my daughter." Dany stayed quietly.  
"Our daughter." He looked down to her then turned with her in the bed. "She is our daughter. Not just yours."  
She was caressing his shoulder and avoided his eyes.  
"What is wrong?" He asked.  
"I promised myself I won't let you ... I won't let my heart break again. And I am here in your arms. I am here and I know you won't stay. Cuz you do not belong here." She explained.  
"Dany." He looked into her eyes. "I did not belong anywhere. I was lost. I thought my home is the North but I was alone. I ... asked Samwell to get news from you. In the past few years. But that was not enough. I do not belong to the North. Nor Winterfell. I belong to you. And my family. And my family is here." He kissed her lips again "I am not going anywhere."  
"Are you sure? Because if I tell my... our daughter about who you are... and you leave..."  
"I love you Dany." He told her before she could finish "and I won't leave. Unless you come with me."  
"I love you." She finally said it and smiled. Jon kissed her again. He meant it. He finally felt himself home and that was he ever wanted. A home. A family. A love and a daughter. He never wanted more. And now he got everything. With her. With the one he ever really loved. With his Dany.


	2. Problems

"Daario. Where is my daughter?" Dany found him in the hall. Alone.   
"In her room My Queen." He answered but he was staring Jon who was standing behind her. Dany nodded and turned to leave but Daario couldn't remain in quiet. "So I suppose daddy arrived." He could kill Jon with his eyes.  
Dany stopped and took a deep breath.   
"It is none of your business Daario Naharis." She stated with a fake smile.  
"It is actually. I am the first guard of the Queen. As I remember that man betrayed and left you and I don't think you are in save with him." He answered and spun his dagger. "And you want him to be close to your daughter? After what he did with you?"  
"As I said it is none of your business." She raised her eyebrow. "He is her father. He has every right to meet with her." She answered and Jon smiled a bit.   
"You forget too easily." Daario continued.   
"Enough." Jon stepped forward "What is your problem?"   
"You." Daario eyeing him. It was clear Jon is a strong and muscular man but he was so small. He couldn't help himself and smile cynically. "I don't trust you." He pointed to him with his dagger.  
"The feeling is mutual." Jon frowned.   
"Hah." He laughed "it seems you forget I was the one who was next to her meanwhile you betrayed her and left her alone."   
"You better watch your mouth." Jon became nervous.  
"Otherwise?" He stepped closer to him.   
"Enough." Dany stepped between them. "You both want to keep me and Missandei save I appreciate it. But I swear if any of you continue this cockfight you can just go and find another Queen to serve." She was talking seriously. Jon nodded and took a step back. He followed Dany outside. When they were far enough he grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Is he your lover?" He was so jealous. He felt how his blood boiling.  
"What?" Her eyes widen and she shook his hands off.  
"I am not blind. You acted like a family earlier in the hall. A sweet loving family. Is he your lover or not?" His eyes were darker than usual.  
"You have no right to ask this question." Dany raised her voice "he was there when everyone else left me. Including you. He helped me and protected me. Me and your daughter. He treated her as his own child when she needed her dad. Who was not here."  
Jon swallowed his answer but he was still staring her.  
"He was my lover before I left Meeren. Before I met you. He would do everything for me. He would never betray me no matter what I do." Her words were a knife in his heart.   
"He loves you." Jon stated quietly and he hated it. Dany lowered her head. "Doesn't he?"  
"He does." She nodded.  
"Do you love him?"  
Dany raised her eyes to him and her face became angry. She doesn't understand how he could ask this. After their evening together.   
"Do you?" He asked again.  
"Maybe he was right." Dany answered and kept the eye contact with him "You don't deserve to meet with her. Why should I trust you if you don't trust me? Why should I trust you if you questioning my feelings for you." She was clearly annoyed and turned her back at him.  
"Dany I didn't mean it. I..." he felt ashamed. "I just... wish I would have been here with you instead of him."  
"But you weren't because your morals were stronger than your love for me." She told him above her shoulder then walked away.  
"Fuck" Jon hit the wall with his fist. He hated she was right. When she was begging for him years ago to listen to her what she wanna say. When she tried to explain it he was just left her there. Told her to leave before someone would kill her... she had no idea how hard that was for him too. He did it to save her because he knew if she stays there maybe his own sister kill her. 

Dany went to Missandei alone. She loved Jon but she had to defend Daario. Without him, she had no idea how would they survive in the first few years. He was the one who gave her the courage to start again. He was the one who believed in her those years. Yes, he did it because he hoped one day she'll return his feelings again. That was true but there was no other man for her just Jon.   
"Darling. What is wrong?" She entered into her room.  
"Nothing." She smiled. "Where is the wolfman?"  
"The wolfman?" She smiled.  
"Yes. The man with the wolf crest." She looked up to her mom with her deep brown eyes.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"He was kind and he wanted to talk with you." She blushed.   
"Do you like him?" Dany sat next to her and hugged her.  
Missandei nodded.  
"He told me the wolf wants to protect me. The white wolf which follows me in my dreams."   
"He did say that?" Dany smiled more. "What else did he say?"  
"He asked about my dad." She was playing with her fingers. Dany swallowed a big one.   
"He is a very good friend of mine. He cares about you. He just ... couldn't be here earlier."   
"Doesn't matter." Missandei shrugged her shoulder "There are others who care about me. Did you asked Daario?"   
"About what?" Dany wondered.  
"He wants to be my dad or not?" Missandei smiled with hope. Dany shook her head and gave a kiss to the top of her head. It will be harder than she thought. She grew up with Daario. Not with Jon. She loved Daario what was not a surprise. He always gave her the attention and love while her real father was far away.   
"But you will right?" She asked again.  
"Sure baby. I will." Dany answered and at that moment she had no idea how she solves this situation. She was afraid how will Missandei reacts if she tells her the truth. 

"I thought you have some kind of family reunion at that moment." Daario spotted Jon in the garden.  
Jon took a deep breath and tried to control himself.   
"What did you think? Came here after 5 years and just continue where you left off? When you betrayed her?" Daario continued.  
"You really have nothing better to do?" He sighed.  
"No. I don't. My main task is to protect them from traitors and threats. That is what I do now. She is not just my Queen. They are my family." Daario tried to make him mad.  
"What did you say?" Jon turned to him.  
"Did I hurt your feelings?" He smirked "where was your great love for her when she needed it?"  
"You have no idea what are you talking about." Jon hissed.  
"Am I not right? You were here? Just hiding somewhere? Sorry I did not notice." Daario was arrogant. "She moved on."  
"She will never love you" Jon looked straight to his eyes.   
"I wouldn't place a bet on it. She loved me once." He smirked. "Oh what a love that was. Filled with passion and lust. We spent many enjoyable nights together. Her moans. I still can hear it."   
Jon placed his hand to his throat and pushed him to the wall. He wanted to kill him at that moment. He tried to breathe and control himself.   
"Enough." He yelled and left him there immediately before he would do some hasty thing. He walked into the Pyramid. He should have to think about it. Before he came here. He should have to think about the option maybe she moved on. But that was an unimaginable thing for him. He had many chances to move on. Many wildling women wanted to give herself to him but he refused all of them. He couldn't think anyone else just his silver hair love. She was her other half. But maybe she felt it in a different way. He stopped and leaned to the wall. How could he blame her? He let her down meanwhile she needed him the most. Maybe that was a bad decision. He should've never come to Meeren. 

It was late at night. Dany had many things in her mind.   
"Is she sleeping?" Daario asked her.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"Is he really her dad? That small slippery man?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"He is better than you think." Dany answered.  
"I don't understand how he turned your head. He is so average and forgives me but you need a real man, not a confused boy who has no idea what he wants." He continued.  
"He is the most honourable man I've ever known. He did everything that he did... for the people. He wanted to save them."  
"So he chose the people instead of love?" He laughed "he chose them instead of his Queen? Sorry but that is not what I call love."   
"He had his reasons." Dany answered quietly.  
"Who do you want to convince? Me or yourself?" He stepped closer.  
Dany was insecure. She knew Jon loves her. She knew it. But she felt she always loved him more than he loved her.   
"What if a problem comes again? Do you think he chooses you over the people?" His words hurt Dany but made her think. She had no answer. She had no idea. Maybe it would be better if Jon never comes to Meeren. Now things are just getting complicated.   
"Where is he?" Dany tried to smile.  
"If you ask me one of the taverns. Maybe with a girl. He was uptight when he left. And the best remedy for nervousness is between women legs."  
"You can keep your wisdom to yourself." Dany answered and stormed out. 

Jon was not in any taverns. Not even close. He went to the field where Dany took him earlier. Drogon was there again. He was laying there. Jon could swear he saw the sadness in his eyes. When he walked closer Drogon raised his head then when recognized him he laid back. He caressed his head. He should have been angry with him. It was Drogon's fault. If he did not burn down all King's Landing to the ground maybe things would be different now. He was looking at the big creature and he couldn't believe. He got to know the dragons meanwhile he was with Dany years ago. They always did what their riders said.   
"Wish you can talk." He stated quietly "Wish you can tell me what happened that day. Why you did that." He was still caressing his head. Drogon groaned softly as an answer. "You wanted to get revenge on your brother?" He asked him but he knew he sounds like an idiot. Talking to an animal but he has no one else to talk with. "You have no idea what you caused. Have you?" He smiled a bit and suddenly an idea came to his mind. Maybe he should ask Sam... a raven. He needed a raven. He wanted to tell Sam and ask for his help. He wanted to understand and he knew no one else who may figure this out. Sam was his only hope to find his answers. He immediately went back to the Pyramids. He quickly wrote that letter and tied it to a raven and let it go.  
"What are you doing here?" Daario was standing behind him.  
"Why do you care?" He answered and wanted to walk away passed by him but he stopped him.  
"So you betray her again. Where did you send that raven? Westeros? Inform them about how are things going? Inform them about her child?" Daario was hostile with him.   
"Let me go."  
"No. Now you go to prison and I go to the Queen and we tell her what you did. We'll see what she think about it. Take him" he commanded the unsullied behind him and they grabbed Jon.  
"You are going to regret this," Jon yelled with him and tried to free himself but one of the soldiers beat him out.


End file.
